


The Monster in my Bed

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [50]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec has a Secret Friend, Comfort Objects, Domestic Bliss, Exhausted Quartermaster, Idiots in Love, M/M, Q is a Grumpy Toddler, Unlikely Attributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: “Forty six hours...” he whimpered, glancing balefully at the occupant of the bed.  His bed.  The one he’d been desperate to crawl into for the last ten of those.  But now some kind of... monster was in his spot.





	The Monster in my Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Quartermaster who tolerates the stuffed bear in our bed

The glassy, one-eyed malevolent stare made the tiny hairs on Q’s nape stand on end, frozen in the doorway as he was. He took a tentative step towards the bed but his fingers refused to uncurl from the frame.

“Forty six hours...” he whimpered, glancing balefully at the occupant of the bed. His bed. The one he’d been desperate to crawl into for the last ten of those. But now some kind of... monster was in his spot.

“Alec?” He cleared his throat of the weedy nervous plea and tried again. “Alec? There’s a thing where I need to be. I don’t think it’s real. Oh god, maybe it is, and...”

“Spider?” Alec made a grab for his Quartermaster who was flapping a hand wildly, trying to make the unsettling vision disappear. Q’s distressed moan was muffled in Alec’s broad chest. “Hush, it’s more scared of you, you big toddler. Where did it go?”

Alec craned his neck to see past Q’s head. His whimpers of fear were uncharacteristic even for the hugest of creepy crawlies. In fact, Q was normally quite indifferent to them unless they ran toward him at speed.

“Nooooo. The bed. It’s hideous and staring at me. Please tell me it’s gone? I need to sleep,” Q pouted, every inch the over-tired child.

Alec’s searching gaze fell on the object of Q’s distress. “Wait. You mean Stan?” Alec chuckled and gently held Q away from him, turning him slowly and leaning him back against his chest. 

The security of Alec’s hug helped ground Q a little, but when he squinted, the monstrosity was still there. “What the hell is it?” He wailed.

“That,” Alec pointed at the furred, glaring being, “is Stan. Stanislav, to give him his full name. He’s been with me since I was a small child, a gift from my parents before they were killed. He may be a little worse for wear, but he’s seen me through some rough times.”

Alec had manoeuvred Q to the side of the bed while he talked. “Stan. Meet Q. He’s going to be sharing our bed.”

“No he fucking isn’t!” Q was quite clear on that, if nothing else. His brain may be thicker than porridge and slower than treacle right now, but he was certain that if he crawled into bed with that hideous beast it would be the end of him. “He wants to kill me!”

“Overreacting much, Q? It’s a teddy bear, not a feral animal. He knows all about you, and I thought it was time you met.”

“Forty six hours, Alec,” Q almost sobbed with the crushing weariness and the discomfort of being assessed and found lacking, which he could tell by the toy’s expression. “I don’t even want to know why the fuck you talk to a stuffed bear about me. Just get it out of here and let me sleep.”

Alec sighed and reached for the bear, cradling it against his shoulder like a mother with a newborn. 

“Fine. Get some rest. Perhaps I should have made introductions when you weren’t so whiny.”

Q avoided looking at Alec and Stan. He flopped, face first and fully clothed, into the bed and rolled himself into a cocoon of quilt. With only his dark curls showing, Q’s muffled voice muttered “its hate at first sight, Alec. Goodnight.”


End file.
